The present invention relates to a thermal energy engine assembly, especially to a power machinery for a thermal energy engine operated in principle of temperature difference and having groove on outer surface of a piston set thereof to drive a flywheel in rotatory motion.
There are many kinds of commercially available engines now. For example, a reciprocating piston engine utilizes crankshaft to convert reciprocating linear motion to rotational flywheel motion. The reciprocating piston engine has advantages of robust and smooth operation.
In above-mentioned reciprocating piston engine, the crankshaft has vibration problem due to bias loading thereof. Therefore, the crankshaft should be used with balance weight to reduce vibration. However, the reciprocating piston engine becomes bulky and complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy engine assembly operated in principle of temperature difference and not using crankshaft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermal energy engine assembly, which drives the piston in reciprocating way in a cylinder by the principle of temperature difference.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a thermal energy engine assembly comprising a cylinder, a piston set having at least one groove and arranged within the cylinder, a reheater through which an air in the cylinder ventilating, a spindle within the cylinder and passing through the piston set and a flywheel fit on the groove. The flywheel has a rotatory motion as the piston set has reciprocating motion along the spindle by expansion and shrunk of air in the cylinder due to temperature variation.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: